mayreyfandomcom-20200214-history
Mario
Mario, born Mario Marcello Marino Mazzi Mario, is an Italian plumber and video game icon who lives in The Mushroom Kingdom. He is the star of many well known and beloved video games and a few that kind of sucked. He is the older and far more successful and popular[citation needed] brother of Luigi. Appearance Mario is a short man, standing only 5 ft 6 inches tall. He is slightly tubby and sports short brown hair and a thick black mustache. independence celebrations.]] His usual outfit consists of blue overalls over a red long sleeved t-shirt, white gloves, a red plumbers cap embroidered with an M, and brown work boots. Though he has been known to wear a variety of special outfits depending on the situation or occasion such as sporting stars and stripes for the 4th of July or dressing as a doctor when prescribing people ludicrous amounts of pills they don't need. Personality Mario is considered by the public to be an easy going person who enjoys physical activities and friendly competition. To many Mario is viewed as a hero. However some individuals who know him personally have come forward with allegations that Mario is in fact a smug and self centered person who turns a blind eye to the suffering of lower classes in order to keep his position of power[citation needed]. Personal life Mario is in a long term relationship with Princess Peach who currently rules The Mushroom Kingdom. He has stated that he does not get involved in politics and considers himself "a centrist". Mario, like all Italians, is a catholic. History Early years Mario was born in Brooklyn, New York in 1961 to an Italian butcher and her stay at home husband. He attended Oak Grove Plumbing college in 1979, graduating in 1981 with a masters degree in plumbing with a specialty in pipes. Plumber Following his graduation from Plumbing college, Mario founded his own company Mario Brothers Plumbing and hired his brother as first assistant plumber. The business still operates today as a multi-million dollar corporation handling 90% of all plumbing related duties in New York city with over 5000 employed plumbers. The Mushroom Kingdom. In 1985, while fixing a leaky pipe at a nuclear plant in Brooklyn, Mario accidentally fell down what was later to be known as a "warp pipe" and found himself in The Mushroom Kingdom. After awakening in the strange new world Mario began attacking anyone who came near him which resulted in the deaths of 7 toads before he was finally arrested. After spending a night in Jail, Mario was taken before the royal mushroom court. However, the night that he was in prison was same night that Bowser, lord of all Koopas kidnapped Princess Peach. Unable to function as a society without their monarch, the toads were in a blind panic about what to do. Mario seized the opportunity was able to convince the toads to release him if he promised to help rescue the princess. Upon being released, Mario ordered his younger brother Luigi to help with the mission under threat of being fired[citation needed]. Quotes The following is a list of quotes by Mario Marcello Marino Mazzi Mario. * "Wa-hoo!" * "It's-a me, Mario!" * "Okey Dokey!" * "Thank you so much for to playing my games!" (sic) * "Press start to play!" * "Super!" * "That work's for me!" * "I like your choice!" * "If I have to say wa-hoo one more god damn time I swear I'm gonna fucking strangle someone" [unsourced] Category:Characters